A Time to Mourn
by DannieGirl
Summary: What happens when some one close to Buck dies tragiclly, leaving him a child to raise? a SG1/ Magnificent seven cross over


**I wrote this just after seeing the episode where Janet died, and I had forgotten about my first story, this is a companion piece for First Meetings, how ever it can stand on it's own.**

**I don't own them, I just play with them from time to time, I would like to thank Mog, for allowing the rest of us to play in her sand box**

**"We got a new case, seems that there is a guy trying to sell biological weapons to the highest bidder." Chris announced to the rest of team seven as they gathered in the conference room.**

**"Bio-weapons shouldn't that be handled by the NSA?" Buck asked.**

**"They kicked it back to us, seems that they don't think this guy is big time enough for them to handle, He is a man Known as William Caruthers, aka Big Bill, he specializes in nerve gases and biologicals, and distribution methods of said items."**

**"What kind does he specialize in, saurian, Anthrax, what do we need to be looking for?" asked Nathen.**

**"We know that the Anthrax that was sent to several people just after 9/11 can be traced to him, but the NSA never found a solid link, so they couldn't arrest him, however, Big Bill has gotten into the missile business as well, and is planing to sell a missile equipped to carry a payload of up to 50 pounds, now if he sells that to anyone other then us, that's it, it's all over for us, with that missile any crazy could launch enough Biologicals into the atmosphere to wipe out a good chunk of our countries population, and if clouds are in the area, forget it, so we have to stop this guy, round him and his people up and get them off the streets as fast as passable." Chris explained.**

**"What will be my cover story Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked.**

**"You represent a buyer from the middle east that is unable to enter the US because he is on the no fly list, and he is to also include the Biological material."**

**"Am I to be a lawyer this time, or a run of the mill thug?"**

**"You are to be a Brit, you represent an anti-western concern in the middle-east."**

**"You mean Al Queda?"**

**"No, this is one that the state department created just for situations like this, the Free Palatine movement."**

**"No way, you mean the people that they claim to have killed didn't die?" JD asked.**

**"They died, but when a week goes by and no other organization claims responsibility, FPM claims it."**

**"What about the head of the FPM, that Muhammad guy, is he one of ours?" Buck asked.**

**"Yep, he works for the NSA, and he is going to help us out on this one, he has already placed a request for a meeting with his representative, a Jacob Smith from London, the cover is that Smith is an neo-Nazi that is helping to wipe Israel off the map."**

**"Alright, is he from high street, or the east end, his type is usually working class."**

**"His history is that he was born in the East end, but worked his way up, holding on to old hates.**

**"The first meeting is scheduled for tomorrow night at 10:30, there will be a car to pick him up at the airport, and you will wear one of the new wires, JD and Buck will follow with me and Nathen in a back-up in case they see the tail, you will be traveling with a young American friend that will also go to the meet, your contact here in the US, that will be you Vin, a Thomas Simpson, part of the Neo-Nazi party here in the US."**

**"Okay, but do I have to wear a suit?" Vin asked.**

**"Yes Vin, I'm sorry, but most these Neo-Nazi types want to appear as if they are educated, even though they aren't, once the meet is over you are to stay under cover for as long as it takes, this is a deep cover case people, so let's get to work." Chris said, as he and the others got to work.**

**"I hate these kind of cases, they give me the creeps." Vin said, as he and Ezra waited on the tarmac at the airport.**

**"I as well dislike them, how ever if we do not take cases like these, then these kind of men are free to sell to the highest bidder, and that would mean chaos, and that is some thing we just can not have, Mr. Simpson." Ezra said, as they boarded the plane from the rear exit.**

**"I completely understand, Mr. Smith." Vin said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.**

**"Mr. Smith, Mr. Simpson, so good to meet the both of you, my employer is waiting to meet you at a local restaurant, if you will follow me we can get your bags and be on our way." a man with a sign said at the gate, as Vin and Ezra approached him.**

**"Thank you, how ever we have had a long flight, and we would like to rest for a bit if you do not mind, those people had us crowded in like cattle." said Ezra.**

**"Arrangements have been made, Big Bill said that that might be the case, and that I am to take you to his home following the meeting." the driver said, as he picked up the bags.**

**"Their falling for it hook, line and sinker, get a load of this guy, he looks like some thing out of tales from the crypt or some thing." said Buck, as he and JD waited in the van.**

**"Reminds me of Lurch from the Addams family." JD said.**

**"Just remember that we have to get all of this, if they set the meet up quick, like we hope, we have to have as much evidence as possible to put this guy away." Chris said, his voice crackling over the radio.**

**"I just hope that this guy isn't some sort of survivalist, you guys remember what happened the last time." JD said, remembering that Vin had almost died on that case, if it hadn't been for Jack and the rest of the gang at old Harry's cabin.**

**"Yeah well, hope fully it won't be like that, besides, I have a hot date later, with Janet and Cassy." Buck said.**

**"Never thought that I would say this about you Bucklyn, but sounds like your ready to settle down." said Chris.**

**"I found a woman that gets into more trouble then I do, and she's a doctor."**

**"Yeah, and Cassy doesn't help one bit does she?" said JD, smiling, knowing that his friend had fallen in love with the girl first then her mother.**

**"What can I say, I like kids and animals, how d you think I managed to put up with you all these years JD?" Buck said.**

**"Here we go, their on the move, keep at maximum distance, JD did you manage to get a GPS on the Limo in case we loose them?"**

**"Yeah, hay have you heard from any of the bunch from Cascade?" JD asked, as Buck took the drivers seat and started up the van.**

**"Not now JD, concentrate on the job for now, keep chatter to the minimum." Chris said, as he and Nathen got ready to move.**

**"Hi, haven't heard from you in a while, what can we do for you guys up on the mountain?" Josiah asked answering the phone at the office.**

**"Josiah, tell Buck that I may not be able to make it for our date, and can one of you pick Cassy up from School, I have to go on a mission, and I'm not sure when I'll be back." Janet said over the phone, Josiah could hear voices in the back ground.**

**"I can pick her up, I'm the only one here right now, the others are out on a case."**

**"How's Vin's new leg working out?" Janet asked.**

**"Fine, he hasn't complained about it so we think that he likes it." Josiah said, as he began to shut down the office.**

**"Give every one my love, and tell Cassy that I will be home late."**

**"Will do Janet, hope that it goes well." Josiah said.**

**"Me too, it's sound like they found themselves some thing really bad." she said.**

**"Stay safe, and stay away from Daniel, he's as much a trouble magnet as Vin, JD and Ezra are." Josiah said.**

**"I have to stay with him, ever since he came back he's been a lot more cautious." she said.**

**"See you later Janet, tell the others that we hope to see them soon."**

**"I will, thanks Josiah, bye."**

**"Bye Janet."**

**Josiah picked up Cassy at school and took her home, forwarding all calls to the office to Janet's number since it was a secure line.**

**"This is a nice place you have here, Big Bill, plenty of room to display your art collection." Ezra said, as he and Vin walked into the man's home.**

**"I got this place at a seizure auction, payed pennies for it, let me show you around Mr. Smith, I see that your associate has little taste for art."**

**"Yes well, he is just a contact, perhaps we can conduct our business in privet." Ezra said.**

**"As a business man, I should let you know that I have done my research into you, I've found some thing that was very disturbing, it seems that you are a known associate of the FPN, now being a business man, I don't really care where the money comes from, how ever, I was disturbed that you are a party to those killers."**

**"I am just a middle man in this case, they need the weapons that you have, and they can not fly into the US, I am just a means to an end."**

**"Fair enough, shall we discus my fee?"**

**"Of course, my employers are willing to pay five million for the agent, and another five million per rocket."**

**"Good, good, now do you have access to cash, I don't trust banks, not even the swiss ones, they all take their cut, and I can't have that now can I."**

**"Of course, I have access to pieces of art that should cover what your asking."**

**"Good, art is a good investment, when the new world order takes over art will be the only currency that many will take."**

**"Then it is settled, would it be possible for my associate and I to stay at a hotel, I wouldn't trust him around such great works of art, it might tempt him into trying to go into business for himself."**

**"Of course, I can have arrangements made for you to stay at the Regency, they know me there, and will give anything that you might need."**

**"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, if you are ever in London, don't hesitate to look me up."**

**"Oh, I am certain that we will meet again Mr. Smith, I think that we understand each other and I think that Mr. Simpson can be left out the next time." **

**"Where shale we meet to make the trade?"**

**"I have directions to a warehouse down town, I will meet you there in two hours, then you can make arrangement to get the items out of the country."**

**"Thank you Big Bill, you have made my employer very happy."**

**"Always leave 'em happy, that's what my Da use to say."**

**As they set up for the meet, Josiah got a call at Janet's house.**

**"Josiah, what are you doing at Janet's, are she and Cassy okay?" Buck asked.**

**"Yes, Janet had to go on a mission, and needed some one to watch Cassy, and to let you know that she may not be able to make it for your date tonight." Josiah said.**

**"That's okay, I don't think I can make it either, seems that everything is going as planed, we have a team waiting for Big Bill to lay claim to the bait, and we are picking up his men that are at the warehouse as soon as the messenger leaves to drop the art with Big Bill."**

**"So no date, got it, you want to talk to Cassy, she's worried about Janet."**

**"Of course, can't leave my best girl hanging, put her on."**

**"Hi Buck, you can't make it either huh?" Cassy asked.**

**"Nope, sorry kiddo, but I will come by once I'm done here and stay with you until your Mom gets home, I'll bring movies and popcorn." Buck said.**

**"Okay, she'll probably be pretty tiered when she gets home, we can make supper for her."**

**"Sounds good, see you in a couple of hours."**

**"Okay Buck, bye."**

**The whole bust went without a hitch, Vin took a shot in the leg, but it was the one that he had lost, so there was minimum damage done, nothing that Sam and the doctors at the SGC couldn't fix in a few hours.**

**By the time Buck arrived at Janet's, he knew some thing was off, Cassy was sitting on the couch crying, and SG:1 was at the house.**

**"Buck!" Cassy exclaimed, as she ran into his arms.**

**"Buck, you need t sit down." Sam said.**

**Buck could tell that she had been crying, and could see Josiah comforting Daniel.**

**"What's going on Sam, where's Janet, I thought she went on a mission with you guys." Buck said as he sat down, his arm around Cassy's shoulders, as the girl began to cry again.**

**"Buck the mission went bad, we lost some people, Jack was hit, he's going to be fine, but Buck, Janet was killed, she was working on one of our men when she was hit by a stray staff blast, Daniel was with her, he was taping the man that was hit, his wife just had a baby girl today, and she didn't think he was going to make it, she left a message for you and Cassy, Daniel and I brought it here, she told us before the mission that Josiah was going to be here with Cassy, then when we got here, she told us that you were going to be coming by after you finished with your case, Buck, I am so sorry."**

**"She, she's dead, Janet's dead?" Buck whispered, in shock, as he hugged Cassy closer to him.**

**"Yes Buck, we are have a memorial service at the SGC in a few days, but there are things that have to be taken care of now, Cassy needs some one to take care of her, I would do it, but my job is too dangerous, I take risks every day that could cost me my life, Buck Cassy has already lost one family, now she lost Janet, she doesn't deserve this, she deserves a life that's safe, people that care about her, and a place she can call home." Sam said.**

**"So your saying that I have to leave, that I have to go live with people that I don't know, people that I have to hide my past from?" Cassy asked.**

**"No, what we're saying is that you need to be safe with people that love you." Daniel said.**

**"The tape will explain, Janet also changed her will when she started dating you Buck, she made you Cassy's guardian."**

**"So I can stay with Buck?" Cassy asked.**

**"The tape will explain, Cassy your Mom loved you she only wants what's best for you."**

**"I have it cued up, all you have to do is push play, Buck I'm sorry, it should have been me." Daniel said, as he handed Buck the remote for the camera.**

**"Let's not go there right now Jackson." Buck said taking the remote from Daniel.**

**"I guess if your seeing this, I didn't make it back through the gate alive, Daniel is here with me, so I'm not alone, Cassy I need you to be brave right now, Buck is going to need you, and your gonna need him.**

**"Buck, when I met you I had no idea the impact you would have on our lives, no idea that I would be asking this of you, but you have the safest job of any one that I trust with Cassy's life, I am making you guardian of Cassy, she loves you and so do I, I know this isn't what we had in mind when we started out, but this is what happens when you date some one at the sgc, and I would have said yes tonight, if you asked me.**

**"Daniel did all he could for me, I diagnosed myself, I know that I'm not going to make it, Buck don't blame Daniel, it's not his fault, it's no ones fault, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time it could just as easily been him or any of the rest of us.**

**"Take care of each other, I hope that you go on with your lives, but remember me, I love you both with all my heart and soul, Daniel turn it off, please."**

**"She wanted you to have this, it was hers when she was your age Cassy, it's a memory book, she has all of the pictures that you three took over the past few years, Buck I am so sorry." Sam said, as she handed the photo album to Cassy.**

**"Tell Daniel that I'm sorry, it was a knee jerk reaction." **

**"He understands, we have to get back to the SGC, the General doesn't know about Janet yet, it's going to be a very very long night." Sam said as she left.**

**"Do you want me to stay?" Josiah asked, as he came in.**

**"No, that's okay Josiah, I think we just need some time to wrap our heads around all of this, let the others know what happened."**

**"Sure will brother, want us to come by in the morning?" he asked, as he gave Cassy a hug.**

**"No, we have to figure out where we're going form here, everything s a mess, I don't have room in the loft for Cassy and JD, and I am not about to leave that kid on his own, it just wouldn't be safe." **

**"I understand, just call if you need us." Josiah said, as he left.**

**Once Cassy was in bed, Buck went outside to look at the stars.**

**"Janet, I wish I could talk to you one last time, just so I could ask you what I was going to ask you tonight, god why did you have to die today." Buck said, as he looked at the ring he had brought with him.**

**"Josiah, what's wrong?" Chris asked, as the older man walked into the house at the ranch.**

**"It's Janet, she was killed on a mission today." Josiah said, going on to explain what he knew and about Buck and Cassy.**

**"He was going to ask her to marry him, he showed me the ring when he bought it, he saved up for six months to get it." JD said, tiers in his eyes.**

**"He was talking about that, said some thing about having to get Cassy's approval." Chris said solemnly, knowing how Buck must feel.**

**"You think we should go up to the Springs in the morning cowboy?" Vin asked, as he examined the hole in his lower leg.**

**"Not just yet, we can go up to the mountain and see how Daniel and Sam are doing." Chris said.**

**"Sam said the Jack was hurt, that he doesn't know about Janet yet." Josiah said.**

**"Does anyone know if Mac and the others know yet?" asked Nathen, as he made sure that Vin's leg was okay for him to walk on.**

**"Not from what Sam and Daniel said, they went straight from the SGC to Janet's house, no mention of Mac and the boys, I don't think that they had them on their minds right then." Josiah said.**

**"I'll make a couple of calls, let them know what's going on, I think we should be prepared to be flooded with people." Chris said, as he got up and went into his home office.**

**In his office, Chris looked at the pictures on his desk, the team after a hunting trip with Mac and the boys, the look on Blair's face was priceless. Next to it sat a picture of Buck, Chris and Samantha's Dad. Next was a picture of Janet, Cassy and Buck, laughing at some thing that JD had said, he had taken the picture himself, and JD was in the back ground. The last was a picture that it had taken him a lot of years to put back, his dead wife and son, and the worst part was that he finally remembered what he had been forgetting all day, it was the anniversary of their murder, ten years to the day, and Buck was going through a lot of the same thing, except that he still had Cassy, thank god he still had her. **

**"Uh, yeah Blair, Jim it's Chris, get back to me as soon as you can, it's urgent." He said, into the phone, as the answering machine picked up on the other end, while he looked out the window, watching the first flakes of snow hit the ground.**

**"Mac, yeah it's good to hear you too, listen there was an accident, Janet was killed today, the mission went bad, no Josiah was staying with Cassy, no Buck is at the Springs, Look Mac we think that all of us, but especially Buck are going to need each other." Chris said, as he continued to stair out the window, not noticing Vin and Ezra join him.**

**"We're on our way, yeah, no they're here, yeah, yeah, okay, we'll leave in the morning I'll let everyone know what happened. See you tomorrow after noon Chris, bye." Mac said, as he put the phone back in it's receiver.**

**"What's Chris want?" Jim asked as he and the others sat playing poker.**

**"Did Janet say yes, when's the wedding?" Blair asked, as he dealt a new hand.**

**"Janet went on a mission today with SG:1, she was killed." Mac said as he sat down hard in his chair.**

**"What, what happened, is Cassy okay, what about Buck?" Sam asked.**

**"Josiah was with Cassy, and Buck is with her now, only a few of us knew that he was going to ask her to marry him, so lets just keep that to our selves for now, I told Chris that we would leave at first light, I'll book all of us on a flight to the Springs and set up a couple of rental cars, I think we need to get in touch with Samantha and the others, find out what happened." Mac said.**

**"The General can not be taking this well." said Jim.**

**"We'll know more once we get there in the morning, we had better get some sleep." Mac said, as he gathered up all of the empty bottles from the table, putting an end to the game.**

**"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed, as he shot straight up in his bed in the infermory.**

**"I'm right here Jack, your okay." Daniel said, as he tried to get Jack to lay back down.**

**"What happened?" Jack asked.**

**"There was a fire fight, you were hit, but the doctor says that your going to be fine." Sam said.**

**"Was any one else hurt?"**

**"We had two wounded, you and another man, Jack there was one KIA, it was Janet." Daniel said, waiting for it to sink in with his best friend.**

**"Does any one know yet?"**

**"I went to tell Cassy, Josiah was there, Janet told me that she called the ATF office to postpone her date with Buck, and asked him to stay with Cassy until she or Buck could get there." Sam said.**

**"Buck knows?"**

**"Yeah, look Jack you need rest, but we have to make arrangements for a memorial service, we think that we should hold one here, but several of us think that we should have one up at the Ranch too, for Buck, he was going to ask her to marry him." Daniel said.**

**"He was going to ask her last night, that was why they had a date, she was going to say yes, she told me yesterday before we went through the gate." Sam said, as she misted up.**

**"I know how close the two of you were, I'm sorry Sam." **

**"It's not your fault General, it's a part of the job, we expect it to happen to one of us, I mean look at how many times Daniel has died and come back from the dead, I just never expected Janet to die like this, I just thought that she would grow old have grandchildren, have a life." said Sam as she turned to leave.**

**"Sam wait, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us, but I think it's harder for you then the rest of us, I mean you and Janet were planing on raising Cassy together, and you have been for the last 7 years, but now she needs all of us, and so does Buck, I know that loosing her is like losing a sister that you never had, and for it to happen so soon after your Dad dieing, it's no wonder that you feel lost." said Daniel.**

**"You know, Janet and I were planing to go up to the cabin this weekend, we were going to have a girls weekend, Cassy was going to go stay with Buck and JD, she was going to whip them into shape." Sam said.**

**"Sam, I'm sorry, it should have been me, it shouldn't have been Janet." Daniel said, as he got up and left.**

**"Oh man, he was with her wasn't he?" Jack asked.**

**"Yeah, he was, she had a finally message for Cassy and Buck, she gave him custody of Cassy, I'll still have visitation rights, but she's better off with Buck and the guys." Sam said, as she watched Daniel leave.**

**"How long am I stuck here?" Jack asked.**

**"A couple of more hours, it's only 4 am top side."**

**"Has anyone called Mac and the boys yet?"**

**"Oh no, I forgot, I'll call them as soon as I check on Buck and Cassy."**

**"I wish we had never gone on that mission." Jack said, as he settled back down to try to get more sleep.**

**"Mom!" Cassy screamed early the next morning, about the same time Jack woke-up at the SGC.**

**"It's okay Cassy, I'm here, Buck's here, your safe." Buck said, as he held Cassy tight to him, trying to help her fight off her fear.**

**"It's real isn't it, Mom's dead isn't she?" Cassy asked through her tiers.**

**"Yes sweety she is, but I'm here and I'm not going any where." Buck said.**

**"You were going to ask her to marry you weren't you?" Cassy asked.**

**"Yeah I was, your Mom and I wanted to make us an official family." Buck said.**

**"I want to go to the base,I want to see her." Cassy said.**

**"We can go later, I'll call and get us cleared to go in, we can have Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and Jack meet us if you want." Buck said.**

**"I'd like that, I just wish that she hadn't died." **

**"I know honey, but you know what she would want you to go on with your life, have kids of your own, give me grandkids." **

**"I can't have kids, there were things done to me and the other kids in my village, we were genetically altered, they may never know what exactly was done to us, but I can't have any kids of my own." Cassy said.**

**"That doesn't mean that you can't adopt, what if some one comes across another world like yours, one where there are only a few people left, mostly kids, they'll need someone that will understand what they have been through, if I know you, you'll have a house full, we'll have to move JD, Vin and Ez out into the barn when you visit the ranch during the holidays." Buck kidded her.**

**"I miss Mom Buck." **

**"We'll get through this Cassy, I promise." Buck said, as he tucked her in and began humming a tune that his mother use to hum to him when he had a bad dream as a kid.**

**"Looks like we're getting invaded, there are at least 12 people requesting access to the base in the next few hours." Sargent Siller reported to Jack the next morning at 8 am.**

**"Let me guess, Mac, Blair, Sam, Jim, Chris, Vin, Ezra, Nathen, Josiah, JD, Buck and Cassy right?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes sir, we also have reports that Doctor Jackson is acting strange." Siller said.**

**"Strange in what way Walter?"**

**"He's wondering the halls muttering to himself, no one knows if he's slept since you got back yesterday, and they say that no one has seen him eat anything either."**

**"Where was he last spotted, and where is Teal'c?"**

**"He was last seen in the area of his office, Teal'c is off world, he went to tell his son and master Brayta'c about Janet."**

**"If anyone needs me I'll be checking on our resident linguist, oh and put a watch out on Sam too for me."**

**"Already doing that sir."**

**Jack found Daniel searching through his files, looking for some thing in the chaos that he called an office.**

**"Hay, Danny, I'm starved, join me for breakfast will yah."**

**"Not now Jack, I have a ton of work to do, there are artifacts to sort, and translations that need to be made, I don't have time to eat right now." Daniel said.**

**"You can't just throw yourself into your work Daniel, it didn't work when you lost your wife, it didn't work after you had t relive you mom and dad getting killed, you need to give your self time."**

**"It should have been me Jack, she should have been where I was, I should have been helping her not taping." Daniel said.**

**"Danny, you can't beat yourself up about this, none of us had any way of knowing that she was going to get killed."**

**"I was suppose to be covering her, I was suppose to bring her back here alive Jack, not in a body bag." Daniel said.**

**"You need sleep Danny, we have everyone coming in, everyone is driving up from Denver, Buck is bringing Cassy in, and Mac and he boys are flying in too."**

**"Great, more people to get under foot." Daniel said.**

**"Blair can help you with the translations, and Vin was shot again."**

**"Is he okay?" Daniel said, his head shooting up from the document that he held in his hand. **

**"He's fine, the bullet hit his prosthetic." Jack said.**

**"At least some one survived yesterday." Daniel replied.**

**"Daniel, we have a lot to do, and I know your hurting, we all are, but none of us more then Buck and Cassy." Jack said.**

**"I've gone over it in my head, trying to figure out how I could have saved Janet, I could have given her the camera, I could have been in a different spot, up by his head, I could have grabbed her bag, there are so many what if's Jack." Daniel said, near tiers.**

**"You did what you could, you were there for her, you were able to record her last minutes, you made sure that she wasn't alone, just like she did when you we're poisoned by that radiation." Jack said, putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder, trying to reassure the younger man that it wasn't his fault.**

**"It should have been me Jack, at least I don't have a family that would miss me." Daniel said.**

**"You think no one would miss you, I guess that you've forgotten that the last time you died, I had to bury some one else that I cared about, that I had to carry that damned lead lined coffin, that I missed you like hell, and that the day we found you, alive and well, that was the day I started feeling normal again." Jack said.**

**The day was filled with reunions of sorts, Chris and the guys came to pay their respects at the SGC, so did Mac and the boys, all gathering in the conference room.**

**By the time Buck and Cassy made it to the base, the others had time to talk things over and had a plan of who was staying where.**

**"Buck, we were so sorry to hear about Janet." Jim said, as he approached the other man and Cassy.**

**"Not now Jim, just not right now." Buck said, as he saw all of his friends and others that he considered family gathered to remember.**

**"When I first met Janet Frasier, she had just come up with a cure for the Broca Virus, and cured me and the rest of the SGC, she saved my life, and that wasn't the last time." said Jack, as the others gathered.**

**"I first met Dr. Frasier, as a friend, when we found Cassy, as the sole surviver on a planet that was being destroyed be a black hole, neither of us had any idea the impact that we would have on each others lives at the time, we were friends,and we were also co parents of a beautiful girl that both of us are proud to call our daughter." Samantha said, smiling at Cassy.**

**"I don't really remember when I first met Janet, but I remember when I was dieing of radiation poisoning, she stayed with me until the end, she held my hand and talked to me, even when I wasn't able to talk to her, I knew that she was there talking to me, trying to ease my passing, she was a dear friend to me, and I will miss her." Daniel said.**

**"The first time I met Dr. Frasier, she had to sew me up, she did what she could, working with me and became my personal doctor when I lost my leg half a year back, she was a good person, and she died doing what she did best, saving lives." said Vin.**

**"I first met Dr. Frasier when she sewed up Vin, she seemed like a really nice lady, and she made all of our lives better for having lived." JD said, his eyes glistening with held back tiers.**

**"Janet Frasier was an amazing woman, she did some thing that I never thought any woman could do, she settled Buck down, gave him a life away from the rest of us, a place and a person to call home, she will be missed, and I hope that where ever she is, she can see how much we miss her." Chris said.**

**"Janet was a gentle soul, she was a doctor and a mother, she fought for her patients, and for what she thought was right, and as Chris said, she did settle Buck down, but I think she did more then that, she made him a whole person, gave him a purpose in life, other then getting young Mr. Dunne out of trouble, and keeping our esteemed leader on the straight and narrow, she will be missed." Josiah said.**

**"Dr. Frasier was a valued colleague, she gave so much to the medical communities, new cures for illness, and with Sam and the rest of us, a new chance at life for amputees and the Jaffa. As a friend, I will miss her laugh, and the look in her eye when she figured some thing out and was able to implement it, and the look she would get when she looked at Buck and Cassy, the shear love and need for them in her life, she will be missed by all, but she did make our lives brighter for having been a part of them." Nathen said.**

**"Janet was the best person I have known in a long time, she knew how to keep Jim in line better then anyone I know, she worked with him to figure out what Meds he could take without them affecting his abilities, and she worked with me on many others that will never get past the FDA, but they work, and she helped prove it, I will miss her as a Doctor, but mostly I will miss her as a friend." Blair said, as he began misting up.**

**"Janet knew how to keep all of us in line, she always made us ask what if, what if we were the person that was ill, what if we were the refugee that needed help, but mostly what if none of us had ever met, she was a great woman, and a great mother, and I for one will miss being able to call her any time for advice, and just to talk." said Sam.**

**"Janet was a good friend to all of us, she loved us all, like we were family, and she was part of what has made us a family, I will miss her smile when she watched Cassy, and the look in her eyes when she looked at Buck, that was the kind of love that most of us can only dream about." Jim said, looking at Buck and Cassy.**

**"Doctor Frasier was my friend, she helped to free my people from they Goauld, and she saved my own life when many thought that I would die, she was a great woman and a fine mother." Teal'c said, as he looked at the group.**

**"Janet saved the lives of my sons on more then one occasion, for that I owe her a debt of gratitude that I could never hope to repay, and I will miss her as a friend." Mac said.**

**"Mom knew that her job here at the SGC was risky, but she never let me dwell on it, she would always tell me that if SG:1 was with her, she had more of a chance of coming back, she loved all of us, and cared enough to let me in on some of that, when Daniel was dieing she pulled me out of school to say good-bye, and she would bring me to work with her, just so we could talk, I will miss her for the rest of my life, but she gave me something that I hadn't had before, a real family." said Cassy.**

**"When I met Janet, she was just Samantha's friend and Co-worker, then over time it became some thing else, I cared for her more then I ever thought I could care for another person, and she gave me some thing I didn't even know I was missing, a daughter, the greatest gift she could give me, and I hope that in the end I do right by Cassy and never give Janet's spirit a reason to regret her decision.**

**"She was the love of my life, I never thought I would have that, I tried to keep from getting too involved, I saw what Chris went through when he lost his son and wife, I didn't want to go through that my self, now I know, I would never change a moment of the last two years, and they will be the best memories of my life, that is until I become a Grandpa." Buck said, as he hugged Cassy.**

**"Janet left a will, she taped it a few weeks ago,she wanted everyone to know how much she loved them, and she wanted to give them closure." Sam said, as he pulled out a tape, " She had me record this the last time I was here, she wanted me to show it to every one." he said putting it into the player.**

**"I guess if your watching this, I'm dead, now I hope this is years from now, when Buck and I are bouncing grandkids on our knees, and I just went to sleep and never woke-up, but in case it isn't I want all of you to know that you are more then just friends to me, you are my family.**

**"I have taken care of all of you, I have treated Daniel and Jack more times then I care to count, and I have watched one of them die, but there is not one day that I regret ever joining the SGC, or meeting all of you.**

**"If for some unknown reason Buck has not married me by the time you see this, JD you have my permission to hit him, and Cassy honey I know that you love Sam, but for the same reason that I adopted you, I am asking Buck to take care of you.**

**"I hope that all of you have wonderful lives, and Buck I hope you find love again, I'm sorry that I can't be there to make it better, but I know that you will all be there for each other.**

**"I am making recordings that are to be watched as Cassy reaches major Mile stones, her graduation from high school, her graduation from collage, her wedding day, and the birth of her first child, I have done some research, Samantha knows where to find it, so that when the time comes, Cassy you will be a Mom.**

**"Now don't give Buck too rough of a time, and if you need anything just call Sam, I'm sure she will be able to help you with those big life choices that we talked about a while back.**

**"I love all of you and I know that no matter what happens to my soul, I will try to watch over all of you, but especial Cassy and Buck, and maybe JD.**

**"Good-bye my friends, my family, no regrets, and no tiers, I died doing what I love." Janet said as her image faded, and the recording ended.**


End file.
